Lunar Chronicles
by bookluver137
Summary: What would happen if the rampion crew went to high school? What if they lead normal lives, not ones of Lunars. Lots of fluff included! All story rights also go to Fawnfeather and LilactheDryad... Could'nt have done it without them! BTW, this story is a modern AU.
1. Sorry

Cinder:

It was the first day of high school. Cinder wore the best outfit she could find in her closet. Jeans and a T-shirt. She found a pair of gloves that weren't that filthy and quickly put them on to cover her metal parts. She didn't need to be teased all throughout high school because of them.

She quickly made her way downstairs and darted out the door before her stepmother could say anything. Once she was on the campus grounds she finally relaxed. She would make friends this year, she thought and headed for her first class.

On the way to class she started to make a mental note in her head. She had a lot of things to do. She had to get through school, she had to go to the mechanic shop, she had to…

Cinder was stopped in her thoughts and fell backwards. She quickly recover and found a face inches away from her.

"Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry. Stars I'm clumsy. Ugh are you ok." He asked.

Cinder stared at the boy ramble. He was super cute. He had messy black hair and beautiful eyes.

"I'm fine," Cinder answered, cutting the boy from rambling even more.

The boy got up and held a hand out for Cinder, she took it and pulled herself up, gathering all of her stuff.

"I'm Kai." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you Kai," Cinder responded and headed her way to class before she did anything embarrassing.

She might start to like Kai, she thought and looked down and walked. That wasn't the the problem though.

The problem was her.

Who would like a cyborg?


	2. Pretty Girls

Kai:

Kai got off at the school campus way earlier then anyone else.

Last thing he needed was people gawking at his limousine.

"Thank you, you may leave now." He said hurriedly walking away.

He made his way to the field and sat under a tree.

He wasn't very athletic.

Scratch that, he wasn't good at anything but business.

With a dad who was a billionaire because of his businesses, you don't have any choice on what your life is going to be.

When people started pouring into the schoolyard, Kai made his get away.

He slowly started walking for first period. He pulled his hoodie on and looked down. He continued to walk, until he crashed into something.

Kai's head bolted up.

He crashed into a girl, and now she was on the floor.

Kai immediately went down to help her out.

She didn't seem to be recovered yet, so he just stared at her for a second.

She was a super pretty girl with straight brown hair and large eyes.

Large eyes!

She was looking at him.

"Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry. Oh stars..." Kai kept on rambling until the girl cut him of.

"I'm fine," she briskly said.

Kai got up quickly so that she couldn't see him blush.

He held a hand out towards the girl.

She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"I'm Kai," he said.

Stupid, he immediately thought.

Nice first impression.

"Nice to meet you Kai," she said and walked away.

Not giving him a second glance.

Kai walked towards class.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately turned around.

"Chill," said a voice.

Kai laughed.

It was his friend Wolf.

"I saw youwith a girl," Wolf said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh, right." Kai said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I kinda ran into her. And I acted like a complete idiot about it." Kai stuttered, blushing.

"You like her." Wolf stated.

Kai's blush deepened.

"No, I don't." He said and walked away before his mouth could betray him.


	3. Name?

Kai:

At lunch period, Kai desperately searched for the pretty girl he bumped into earlier. He had to know her name.

After half an hour of failed searching, Kai gave up. The girl just wasn't interested in him.

He went to sit down under the tree, his usual spot when he found he girl. She was sitting under the tree to!

Kai quickly thanked his sudden luck. He went to go sit next to the girl. His heart rate suddenly increased.

"Have you been following me?" The girl asked, not even looking up to see him.

Kai fought down a blush. "No, I think it's vice versa."

The girl chuckled.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," Kai said anxiously.

"That's because I didn't want to give it to you." She casually replied.

Kai's face fell but he quickly recovered.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, I barely know you and it wouldn't be wise to give away information to strangers."

Kai smiled broadly.

"You barley know me huh,"

The girl glanced in his direction, a lock of hair falling in her face.

Kai felt the sudden urge to touch her but he fought it down.

"Why don't you come with me today after school? We could go to the ice cream parlour down the street."

The girl actually seemed to consider this.

Then her face fell, "I'm sorry I have to go to my work place."

Kai tried extremely hard to hide his disappointment. Then he came up with another brilliant idea.

"I can accompany you to your work place." He said.

"You really want to know me," the girl giggled and said.

Kai blushed furiously.

"It's just that I haven't seen you before and.."

RING, rang the school bell. Kai thanked it in his head and turned to face the girl who was starting to get up.

She got up to leave but she turned to face Kai first.

"Selene," she said.

Kai stared at her, completely lost.

She sighed and explained.

"My name is Selene, but my friends call me Cinder."she said and turned to walk away.

Kai stared at her leave.

Selene, Cinder. How did those names fit together?

Such beautiful names though.

He got up and packed his stuff.

Waiting for the day to be over.


	4. Me

**Hello! I just want to thank you all for reading, favouriting (ik that's not a word), and following my story.**

 **Message to Kindur Koot: I would love being your friends, PM me!**

 **As for the rest of you, I love all your criticism, and if you have any questions plz PM me... Thanks for reading again!**

Cinder:

It was 5 minutes till the end of the day. The Kai kid seemed really interested in her and now she was going to walk with him for half an hour. What if he found out about her metal parts… Oh my god that was an issue too.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Cinder swung around to find a friendly face staring at her.

"Hello again," she said.

Cinder remembered where she met is girl now.

After she bumped into Kai in the morning a red headed girl came to talk to her about him.

She said she saw everything and Kai was definitely interested in her.

"Hello", Cinder replied.

The red head looked at her and laughed.

Hello"You forgot my name didn't you!" She said.

Cinder laughed to. " only a bit," she responded.

"My name is Scarlet, remember the hair," she said laughing.

Cinder smiled.

"Anyways, end of day, and you have a date with the hottest kid in school." She said smiling.

Cinder rolled her eyes, "it not a date" she said.

The bell rang and Cinder grabbed her stuff.

"Im coming with you out.. Your going to introduce me to your hot boyfriend." Scarlet said following Cinder.

Cinder groaned, this girl would never listen to her.

Cinder walked out to he front of the school, and there he was.

He was also with a friend.

"Hello," he said.

Cinder smiled and said ," who's your friend?"

Kai glanced at his friend.

"This is Wolf," he said.

Cinder looked up at Wolf, he was one tall kid.

"Hello," Cinder said, looking at him.

The Wolf kid didn't respond though, he was looking past her at something.

Cinder turned around to see tat he was looking at Scarlet walk out of the building towards her.

Cinder smiled, when Scarlet reached her.

"Hello, Kai," Scarlet said and then looked up at Wolf who started blushing furiously.

Cinder smiled, "I'll be going now, see you tomorrow Scar," she said grabbing Kai's hand and walking away.

After they were out of Scarlet and Wolf's view, Cinder dropped Kai's arm.

"Sorry about holding your hand, I just needed to get away from there," she said.

Kai smiled at her and said, "I was fine with holding your hand."

Cinder quickly thanked the gods that she couldn't blush.

After they went of school grounds, Kai looked at Cinder, "where do you work?" He asked,

"Mechanic store, it'll take us half an hour to get there, so now is your chance to bail." She said.

"Half an hour!" Kai said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow.

Kai quickly recovered and said, " yah pff that's nothing."

Cinder laughed and kept on walking.

Kai scrambled beside her.

"So talk to about something," he said.

"What?" She asked.

Kai thought for a second and said, "tell me a story."

Cinder thought for a second. And came to the conclusion that she was going to tell him a very true story.

He was going to find out anyway.

Cinder sighed and started speaking.

"It's a very long story," she said staring at Kai.

"I have all the time in the world," Kai said.

Cinder looked down at the ground, it was time for her to come clean.

"A mother was pregnant with a child, but she didn't know who the dad was and she didn't care. They were wealthy millionaires and she didn't really care about how she inherited the money, all she cared was for the money. She lived with her sister who was very you young at the age. When the baby was born it was all fine for sometime. Then when she was two, the mother developed a disease that killed her, leaving the girl with her aunt." Cinder looked at Kai to see if he was still listening.

When he looked back at her she quickly looked back down and resumed.

"After she turned three, She went to play out one day. I don't know how but a fire started in the backyard. She was burned and scorched crying for help but no one would come. The aunt disappeared after that day taking all the money with her. She will inherit it this year." She said.

She reached the shop and opened the door.

"What happened to he girl," he asked.

Cinder sighed, "a bunch of doctors experimented with her, turning her into a living machine. It was horrible, so horrible. The girl wished that she died in the accident. And she still does, every single day. They saved her but it was horrible, the girl had mechanical parts everywhere and she's incapable of blushing and crying. She's hardly even human." A sob escaped her

Kai just stared at her, "Cinder who is that girl?" He whispered.

Cinder looked down, it was time he knew. He was going to run away.

"Me" she said, barely audible.


	5. Cyborgs

Kai:

Kai stared at Cinder. He didn't see this coming.

The pretty girl in front of her is a cyborg. Half human, half robot android thing.

'Cool' he thought but immediately chastised himself. She wasn't a toy.

Kai regained his posture.

"Will you show me?" He asked.

He immediately felt like an idiot.

Cinder laughed, she sounded cute when she did that.

"You want me to show you?" She asked.

Kai nodded his head.

"Well I'm sorry Kai but I'm not going to undress for you."

Kai went red.

"Well at least show me what you don't have to undress." He said to cover it up.

Cinder sighed.

She took of her glove. And there was a metal hand instead of one with flesh.

She looked up at Kai.

"My hand, my leg, and half my head." She whispered.

Kai looked at her, she was beautiful. And the metal parts just added to that.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her but he restrained.

Something must have shown because Cinder immediately put her glove on.

"You're not the only one hiding secrets." Kai said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"My dad, he's a business man," he said.

"My name is Kaito Rikan,"

Cinder gasped.

"You're a billionaire." She said.

Kai looked down and nodded.

Then suddenly someone came out from the back of the store.

"Cinder, oh my god. Is that a boy?"

Cinder nodded and Kai laughed.

"Hello," he said to the girl.

"Hi, my name is Iko, are you and Cinder dating?" She asked.

Kai blushed and Cinder stepped on Iko's foot.

"Ow, is that your metal one?" She wailed.

Cinder smiled. Making Kai wanted to kiss her again.

"No Iko, me and Kai are just friends." She said emphasis given friends.

Kai cringed. He wanted them to be more than friends, but his I'm a billionaire speech didn't make Cinder like him in any other way.

Kai thought back to the conversation they had. Of course she wasn't attracted to him for his money…. She was a freakin rich person too.

Kai felt like slapping himself, why couldn't he like a girl who would like him back in a heart beat. No, he had to like a cyborg girl who had absolutely no intention of being more then friends with him.

"Kai, I have to work now." Cinder said, bringing him back to reality.

"Umm. Yea of course." Kai said feeling like an idiot.

"Can I accompany you tomorrow to the store agin?" He asked.

Cinder seemed taken aback.

"You want to be seen with me?" She asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai asked, completely lost.

Cinder shook her head.

"Sure why not," She said.

She gave Kai a big smile.

Kai melted and stared at her.

She was the prettiest girl in the world.

"Love.." Iko said, sighing,

Kai blushed furiously.

Cinder rolled her eyes.

"I'm going, bye." She said.

"B-" he said before the door closed on his face.

He was standing outside the door with Iko starting at him.

"You really like her don't you? " she asked him.

Kai blushed.

"Is it that easy to tell?" He asked.

"Well you didn't go running when you found out she was a cyborg and you go all gushy when she smiles," Iko answered.

Kai's blush deepened.

"Don't tell her," he said to her.

"I won't. I'll let you tell her yourself." She said and went in.

Kai started walking towards school.

He told Torin, his butler and friend to wait for him there.

He took out his phone and dialled Wolf's number.

When he didn't respond he thought back.

He seemed very interested in Cinder's friend.

Kai smiled at himself and continued walking.

Everyone seems to be finding love.

In the distance, a person was watching him.

"We have a problem." He said into a phone.

"What?" Asked a raspy voice from the other end.

"A boy seems to be taking and interest in our target."

He waited for a second, but then the voice answered.

"Then take them both."


	6. Birthday Time

**Hello people. Sorry I've been such a jerk and not posted in like forever. It is the summer break here so I gotta do stuff. I might not be able to post that frequently anymore. But I will still. I love you all and thanks for reading!**

Cinder:

It was like a fairy tale.

Kai and Cinder walked to the mechanic shop everyday for the past 2 weeks.

It was her birthday today to, so Kai asked if she could come to a restaurant with him.

Iko said she'll cover for her, in case Adri found out.

After school, Kai was waiting in his usual spot, under the tree.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied. He looked tense about something.

Cinder shrugged it of.

Kai held a hand out towards her.

"Come," he said.

Kai:

Today was the day.

He was going to tell Cinder that he liked her.

Kai guided Cinder to the limousine.

She didn't look happy to be getting in there, but she did.

Once they reached Kai opened the door.

"We're here."

Cinder got out and looked around.

"Wow," she muttered.

Kai smiled and took her hand.

"Table for two," he said.

"Right this way," the waiter replied.

There was something in the way he looked.

Nervous almost.

He guided them to the back of the restaurant.

"Where-" Kai started.

Then four people came through the shadows.

Cinder looked around, panic in her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're here to take you now." Someone said.

A bulky looking man grabbed Cinder.

"Let go of her." Kai screamed rushing towards her.

"Sir, we give you access to leave now. We don't need you." Another man said.

"No leave her now." He answered.

"We gave you a chance," said the man.

Someone grabbed his wrists and pulled it behind him.

"Let go of me!" He screamed.

He looked at Cinder, she was struggling.

Then a thug took a syringe from a bag and inserted her with it.

She immediately fell unconscious.

"What the hell have you done to her!" He demanded.

"Something, better then we will do to you." A voice whispered behind him.

Then something hit him on the back of his head.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Cinder's limp body on the floor. 


	7. Scarlet

Cinder left Scarlet alone with a man, well a teenager but he looked older, a few weeks ago. 

Now that man won't stop following her.

Wherever she went she always saw him.

Not that the guy wasn't cute and all, but still... It was getting kinda annoying.

Today though, she had enough.

"What do you want!" She practically screamed at him.

Scarlet thought back... His name was Wolf.

Odd, she thought.

The Wolfguy seemed almost afraid.

"Ummm... I was just wondering if you had seen Kai, or even Cinder."

Scarlet thought back...

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Stars," muttered Wolf and paced.

"I have to find them." He said.

"Wait what." Scarlet asked.

"I have to leave." Wolf said leaving the school.

"You can't do that," Scarlet said, chasing him.

Wolf turned around, hovering over her.

He had a wisp beard growing, and he smelled like grass.

"I don't want them to die." He growled.

Scarlet tensed.

"Then I'm coming too." She responded.


	8. AN

**Hello guys!**

 **This is not an update... Sorry bout that.**

 **Thanks for reading my story and not bailing even though I was being such a jerk.**

 **Also wanted to let u all know that I recently put this story up on wattpad.**

 **I want to apologize for being so inconsistent in updating...**

 **So I thought of an idea.**

 **I decided that I'm going to be updating every Sunday STARTING FROM SEPTEMBER 4th. until then though it might still be super inconsistent or I might not even update.**

 **I'm going on a trip ... and I dont quite think that I'll get time OR WIFI in some of the places I'll be going.**

 **Also IK this is a horrible time to be going on a trip since schools going to start soon where I live and I** havnt **gone shopping yet. (Not that I have much since we have** stinkin **uniforms.)**

 **Finaaly after my constant boring rant... I would like to give a shoutout to my followers and those who read my story as well.  
**

 **I have currently over 3000 views (on fanfiction) and i want to increase that.**

 **your critisism makes me a better writer!**

 **Thanks for PM ing me whenever you have a question or concern.**

 **Alos thanks for all those reviews u all gave meeee.**

 **Thank you all for just reading..**

 **And until u hear from me again...**

 **~ bookluver137**


	9. Wolf

**Hello guys! so I just wanted to let you all know that I am getting help to write my story from LilactheDryad and Fawnfeather so they deserve as much credit as I do. Thanks for still reading!**

Scarlet:

Her day had turned from being completely normal to completely insane.

Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut and walk away from that Wolf guy?

Noo, instead she had to say she WANTED to come too.

Willingly.

With a dude she knew nothing about.

Scarlet huffed angrily.

They were apparently first going to Kai and Cinder's homes.

You know, just to see if they were sick.

Scarlet bumped into something and fell backward, landing on the concrete.

Wolf turned around immediately and held out a hand for her to take.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Scarlet muttered something under her breath and got up without his help.

She dusted off her pants and turned to him. "Why did you stop?" she inquired.

Wolf turned around away from her. "I thought I smelled Kai," he responded.

Scarlet froze.

Smelled?

"What?" She asked.

Wolf's posture stiffened. "You know, that cologne he wears. Someone else must have worn it too. It was probably nothing."

Scarlet relaxed slightly but was still intrigued.

How could Wolf tell how Kai smelled if he wasn't anywhere near him?

They continued to walk around until Scarlet finally had enough. They were getting nowhere.

"Do you even know where they live?" she half asked half screamed at Wolf.

He turned around and looked at her with a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"No," he responded

Something caught Scarlet's eye, temporarily distracting her.

"Did your ear just twitch?" she asked incredulously.

Wolf took a step away from her. " Ummm, it happens a lot. Forget about it."

Scarlet walked closer to Wolf and brushed his hair away from his ear.

She stared at it for a second.

"Wolf stand near the road." She demanded.

Wolf slowly trudged towards the road knowing not to argue.

A car came and zoomed by.

Wolf's ear twitched.

It looked almost like a dog's ear.

Or... a real wolf's.

Scarlet suddenly stepped back.

"What are you?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hailloooo fellow people! How r u allllll?**

 **I just wanted to say that I'm in mourning now since school is going to start on Tuesday again and Yay Me, I'm stuck in the worst class. *crying*.**

 **Anyway, just wanted to say this chapter was written by Fawnfeather and LilactheDryad too so u shud check their profiles out (on fanfiction).**

 **Anddddddddd I dont know if she wants me to say this but I still will cuz I'm me, Lilac has officially earned a beta account. Yayyy her!**

 **I love you all, and to those starting school this week, PLZ dont die on the first day, (even though its usually the worst)**

 **Love u alll**

 **~bookluver**

Wolf:

He felt like she had slapped him.

"What are you?" she gasped out.

"Scar-" he started, tentatively reaching out to her.

She backed away further and snarled.

"Don't touch me,"

Okay, that stung.

For weeks he had tried any means to get her attention.

Then Kai went missing as well as Cinder, and he knew why.

Finally, she payed attention to him, and he found himself letting his guard down.

Now she knew who he really was.

Well, not exactly.

"Scarlet, I can explain," he started.

"Oh really?" she snapped back sarcastically.

Wolf nodded.

"Fine, then you have 2 minutes." She looked down at her phone and then up at him expectantly.

Wolf was at a loss for words.

Where would he even start?


	11. Cinder

Cinder:

 **All Systems Rebooting In 5...4...3...2...1...**

Cinder's eyes fluttered open. She tried to move her hands but there was something stopping her. She quickly moved her head around to take in the surroundings.

It was a cell with nothing in it except for a figure leaning against a wall. The person had what looked like a hastily made bandage on their head and the blood was seeping through.

Cinder craned her neck to look closer at the person.

It was Kai!

"Kai, get up! Help me!" Cinder cried. Her voice cracking between every word.

Kai didn't even stir.

"Kai wake up!" Cinder cried out again.

Still no movement.

Cinder huffed. She was going to have to get out all by herself.

She tried turning her head around to see what was holding her hands together. Cinder was surprised to see that they were metal handcuffs.

She tried getting up off the cold metal floor, but had no such luck.

It seemed like the person who had kidnapped them had thought in advance. She could only see one leg and and noticed now that the shock had worn off... She only had one arm!

Cinder tugged desperately against the handcuffs, but it didn't seem to work.

She took the stump of an arm that she had left and tried getting the cuffs of.

No luck.

She sighed. Only Kai could help her now and he was out cold.

Suddenly the door burst open. A women with dark brown hair, deadly pale skin and striking red lips walked in.

"Get me out of here!" Cinder yelled at the lady.

The lady only laughed cruelly.

"That's no way to greet your Aunt."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry I've been such an ass and like completely didn't update in forever... You have all rights to be super pissed at me... :(**

 **Well I hope that this chapter makes it up...**

Scarlet:

This creature standing in front of her wasn't human.

Scarlet wouldn't even be surprised if he said he was an alien.

She was ready to hear about this hot alien thing in front of her.

Wait did she actually say that? She chided herself. Now was not the time for distractions!

Wolf took in a deep breath.

"Ok. Just don't run away and call the cops or anything like that," he started.

"45 seconds have passed already." Scarlet said in response. She didn't want to leave Wolf for real, but right now she was terrified.

Scarlet Benoit was never terrified.

"It all started when I was young. I was a child of a bodyguard and a maid. I was five when they took me away."

Scarlet cocked her head to the side.

"Took you away?" she asked questioningly.

"Yes. The lady that my dad worked for… She wanted to try making invisible people. She wanted power and money. There was only one thing standing in her way."

Scarlet looked at him. Was she going to actually listen to this sober story? Might as well give it a chance.

"Go on." She said.

"It was her niece. All the money that she had didn't belong to her. It belonged to her sister and her niece was the next one in line to inherit all the money and fame."

"How do you fit into all of this?" Scarlet asked.

Wolf sighed. "I was one of the first test subjects."

Scarlet made a confused expression. " Then how did you end up with, you know, the twitching ears?"

Wolf laughed. "That was my enhanced hearing. They also enhanced my nose."

A dark look crossed over Wolf's face.

"I ran away soon after, when I realized the purpose of her experiment."

"Which is..." Scarlet asked. Ignoring that the fact that the time she had set was over.

Wolf seemed to realize that to and relaxed slightly.

"We were made to kill."

Wolf looked away quickly

"Remember how I was talking about her niece?"

Scarlet nodded slowly.

Wolf seemed to catch that out of the corner of his eye because he continued.

"Well it seemed that when the lady tried to kill her niece, she failed. People rescued her niece. And now the lady has found her."

Scarlet tensed. Finally seeing how this all connected.

"Who is the niece Wolf?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Your friend. Cinder."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I can't believe you still read this after all my late updates... You guys really are the best! Oh and reason for my behavior:**

 **I have school hmk... o_o**

 **ikkk ikkkk horrible excuse like everyone has hmk right! Well, my teachers really are devils... they go I will murder you now!**

 **Also, my teenage hormones are interfering with my life and me don't like it. Help anyone! I hate thisssssss...**

 **Things that happened in school so far:**

 **Hmk,Hmk,Friends,Hmk,Hmk,Hmk,Friends,Hmk,Hmk,Guy decides to ask me out and I start to cry because I don't want to hurt him,Hmk,Hmk,Another guy,Hmk,Hmk**

 **Me sighing, y is school so hard?**

 **Anywaysssss u ppl r probably already pissed at me for making u wait for so long sooo here it is...**

 **Wait no more!**

Cress:

I sat upright on my chair, perked up because of the latest mission Sybil gave me. It was to capture none other than Selene herself.

I sighed as I looked out the only window I had in this wretched place. One day I would get out of day I would be free.

Suddenly, my computer pinged sending a shiver down my spine. I would never get used to that sound!

I didn't know much about why I had to track down a girl named Selene, but I did know that she was someone valuable. For some reason, Sybil seemed to be really intent on finding out where she was.

It had taken me a couple of years after the assignment was assigned to me to trace her location.

Sybil hadn't been really friendly with me at that time.

I assumed Selene was just another old woman who owed money to the main mistress, but boy was I wrong.

After tracking down Selene, I had learned that she was only a teenage girl. Why would Sybil want her? I had no clue.

I raced to the computer to see what notification I had received and sighed when I saw that it was nothing important, well at least not anymore.

It was just saying that Carswell Thorne was trying to escape Levana's holding after being in custody for several months... AGAIN! He had been brought here since he had 'stolen' one of her many jewels. In my opinion, I didn't think anyone cares. They just want him here.

You could say that I was a bit of a stalker... I had a huge crush on Thorne and never failed to figure out what was exactly going on in his life.

Suddenly a big bang came from the other side of my metal door.

I panicked and quickly shut down the notification and adjusted my super long hair.

I had never been given anything sharp to cut my hair with, so I just let it grow.

"Who is it?" I hollered already knowing the answer.

"Me," said a grumpy voice, suddenly barging into the small living space I called home.

I sucked in my breath as I saw who had come in.

It was Sybil herself! She hadn't come to visit me in months!

"Hello mistress," I said softly looking down at the ground.

"Hello Crescent, I am pleased to inform you that you have done your job well." she replied, staring intently at me.

I nodded in thanks, with my eyes trained on the ground.

She stalked around the room, eyeing the place with distaste.

"Mistress Levana thanks you for your support. I will be calling you if anything else is needed." She said making her way back to the door.

"Of course," I replied looking up, wishing there was a way that I could run out of the room, never to come back into this wretched place.

Sybil nodded before walking out of the small area and locking me in again.

I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

I walked over to my computer to see what Mistress Levana was doing to the poor Selene character.

"Get me out of here!" a teenage girl screamed.

That was when I knew I made a mistake. This was no place for someone so young!

I quickly went back to look at Selene's recent history and was surprised to see an acquaintance in her list of people she knew.

Someone named Scarlet Benoit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. it's been what a month? Well I know you are tired of hearing it but I honestly am very sorry. I know you all think that this is another one of my excuses but I really am trying. I am very sorry and I will try to stay on top of my things. I am still a teenager after all and my hormonal changes are killing me. I am currently getting a shit load of work at school and my bf is acting unusual. I honestly don't know what happening any more so I am just going to say this. I will try to update as quick as I can and my chapters will be pretty short since I will be trying to update more frequently. Also my brain is frozen and is not coming up with any more ideas so like ughhhh. Any ways guys srry again.**

 **Luv u no matter what,**

 **Book Luver**

Scarlet:

Scarlet tensed up after hearing what Wolf had to say. Of course she knew what was coming her direction but still, hearing the words made it so much truer.

"What can we do to find her?" She asked Wolf after a moment of processing everything that had happened.

"We?" Wolf asked confused. Scarlet fumed. Was he really doing this now?

"Yes we. My friend is somewhere out there kidnapped by some phycopathic lady and could be n danger rght now. I can't believe what you are are arguing wigh me again. I already told you I AM COMING WITH YOU." Scarlet screamed at Wolf, spit coming out of her mouth at the same time.

Wolf looked startled for a moment but quickly composed himself again.

"Scarlet I can't let you come. It's far to-" Scarlet held her hand up.

"Either I'm coming or I'm calling the cops and telling them about this whole ordeal."

A shocked expression flashed across wolf's face but disapeared as quickly as it came.

"Fine." He replied gruffly and started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Scaret yeled as she chased after him. each of his stides were 3 of hers.

"Back to the head quarters. Maybe if I show them I'm back they would let me see where Cinder is being held. With that information I can get her out accordingly." He replied over his shoulder. He still seemed quite put out by the fact the Scarlet was coming but Scarlet wouldn't take no for an answer.

Suddenly Wolf came to a stop.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked.

"We need a train. You can't possibly walk so far." He replied.

Scarlet was astonished at his openess.

"For you information WOLF, I am capable of walking. Where are we going any way?"

Wolf spun around. "I can't tell you that but trust me we need a train. I am not questioning your capabilities so right now while we are arguing here your friend is probaby being tortured." He replied briskly.

Something shone in his eyes.

Scarlet wasn't sure what it was but she wasn't one to want to know.


End file.
